In order to dehydrate a quantity of wet resin pellets, use is made conventionally of centrifugal force, according to which a dehydrating bascket containing a quantity of wet resin pellets is forcibly rolled and then the pellets are taken out of the bascket so that it is not possible to effect continuously the dehydrating operation, giving rise to the disadvantages that the dehydrating operational efficiency is very low and the treated pellets cannot be completely dried up.